Partners in Love
by heart4hug
Summary: When the magic of love cursed them to be together, will their unexpected love penetrate their deep hatred for each other? When raped by her best friend, who can she turn to? Rated R for sexual content and language.
1. Happy Greetings, Mysterious Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the plot nor the characters. They are, as we all know, owned by the one and only J.K Rowling.

**A/N: **Hey this is my first fan-fic and I really hope you guys'll read and review. Suggestions to help improve are warmly welcomed. Hope you Enjoy!

**Title:** Partners in Love

**Chapter 1: **Happy greetings, mysterious feelings

It was final year. **She** was headgirl. **He **was headboy.

**Her** brown hair glimmered in the light amongst the huge crowd gathering at platform 9and3/4. **She** was looking for **her** two best pals.

**His** blond hair, once gelled to the back was now ruffled and messy. **He** was looking for **his** best buddy.

Spotting them, **she** ran towards them and gave them each a mighty bear hug. After exchanging a few words, they shared the happenings of each hols.

Having spotted them, **he** ran forward and gave him a pat on the back. Flashing **his** trademark smirk, **his** stories bout **his** vacation started pouring.

**She** was a different girl, from head to toe. And **he** was willing to make a difference, for her, only he didn't know that sooner.

Neither knew there were to be a twist in each's love life. They hate each other. **She** was a mudblood, **he** was a pureblood. But

deep down in **her** heart, unknowingly, a certain something was bugging **her**. A certain boy, a certain blond, a certain slytherin, a certain headboy, a certain Draco Malfoy. And

at the other end of the train, **he** was having certain thoughts, far far far at the back of his brains, where his heart could not reach for. A certain girl, a certain redhead, a certain gryffindor, a certain headgirl, a certain Hermione Granger.

They didn't know what was in stall for them in their very last year together. When the magic of love cursed them to be together. Will their unexpected love break the curse of their deep hatred? Only future will tell…

**A/N:** That's the end of first chapter, hope you guys like it! There'll be more to come! Please read and review!


	2. The Voices Within

**A/N: **I would like to apologize for a mistake I made in the previous chapter. Hermione's hair wasn't supposed to be red, but brown. I've amended it. Thanks innocent eyes! Anyways, please read and review. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: **The Voices Within

The cabin door of the unbreakable trio was rudely flung open. With a smirk, Draco stepped in, staring at Hermione

Draoco's P.O.V 

Boy, she certainly has became a hot chick!!! Fuckkin Pansy, if only she was that hot! I wouldn't be using her only as a sex slave. She's just sooo pretty!! Gosh, I'm beginning to sound like desperate Ron.

End of P.O.V 

Draco regained composure and shook that stupid thought out of his head. "We're wanted. By Mcgonagall."

Ron, havin been interrupted while chattin with Hermione replied irritably " Please knock in future. It's a wonder how you get to be headboy"

Harry nodded, agreeing.

Ron's P.O.V 

How I wish to be headboy instead of that son of a bitch. It'll be a hell load of fun to share a joint room with Hermione. Sigh…she's just like a fragment of heaven.

End of P.O.V 

Satisfied that the freckled-faced, red head boy had once again been provoked by him, he shifted his gaze to the headgirl. "Get a move on, mudblood."

Hermione stood up abruptly and followed Draco out of the cabin. Never once opening her mouth to argue like she used to…

Hermione's P.O.V 

I must be goin nuts! How can the asshole, Draco take my breath away? Gosh, he surely is getting cuter by the minute!

End of P.O.V 

At the end of the train, Professor Macgonagall was already waitin impatiently to brief them. "As we all know, bein the heads of the school, you're required to live together. You'll be sharing a common room and a bathroom which will be linked to both of your bedrooms…"

"But…" Hermione started to say but was interrupted by the professor. " No buts. Since you'll be role models of the school, I hope you'll perform well. For a start, please bury the hatchet, put away all the past's grudges and work well for the future. You'll be notified of further meetings where you'll be briefed on your daily night patrol. With that, you're dismissed."

The partners turned away and make their way back. Draco glanced after Hermione.

Draco's P.O.V 

What sexy lips she've got there! Wait till I show her what I'm capable of. Boy, this is seriously getting more exciting!!!

End of P.O.V 

"Hey Granger!"

Hermione whipped around. " Yes?" She asked wearily.

Without thinking, Draco swept down and gave her a peck on her lips. A kiss! A real kiss. A kiss that all girls have been hopin for. A kiss that felt so warm, yet so soft. A kiss that left Hermione tingling all over. Draco smirked, satisfied, and without looking back, walked back to his cabin. Leavin a very stunned Hermione starrin agape after him…


	3. She Cares

**A/N: **Thanks for the couple of reviews. Here's the next chap, as usual, please R and R. Every little comment will be greatly appreciated. Thanks!

**Chapter 3 : **She Cares

Hermione regained composure but was still feeling a little woozy from the unexpected kiss. She felt her lips, she could still feel the warmth of his soft, luscious lips. It was such a magical kiss! How she yearn for it again!

Then her deep hatred for Draco flooded back again. She thought: Could I possibly fall in love with him just because of a kiss? Impossible! I'll never ever be able to forgive him for giving me a hard time since first year!

Shaking the thoughts of Draco out of her head, she faked a smile and pushed open her cabin door.

"You've been long! Did Draco touched you or anything? I swear I'll make him feel sorry if he ever upsets you!" Ron said anxiously upon his admirer's return.

"Yea, me too!" Harry agreed, peering over the book in his hands.

"Don't worry, he didn't." Hermione lied. "No point getting paranoid over the Draco issue. I'll defence myself well." she continued.

Hermione's P.O.V 

Drats, I definitely can't tell them bout the kiss! They'll probably skin Draco alive! Especially Ron. Argh, if only Ron's kiss isn't that slobbery.

End of P.O.V 

"What book're you reading?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Erm…well, if you really wanna know," Harry replied sheepishly.

"It's well…you know how I like Ginny…erm, well, you see, she got to know this guy from the muggle world. And…I'm afraid that he'll replace me in her heart. So…I got this book from that new romance bookstore. I reckon it'll teach me how to…you know, sway her heart or something?" he continued with face turning red.

"Oh, come on Harry! Stop reading, it'll probably wouldn't help much. Just listened to my advice. You should seriously confess your love for her. And don't worry, just look at the way she gazes at you. She still loves you! And a lot!" Hermione advised.

"Well, I'll try, thanks!" Harry replied, grateful.

"Alright, we're alighting soon! Hurry up! I'm starving!" Ron complained.

Just then, Ginny walked in. "Hi guys!" Embracing Hermione, all the while gazing at Harry.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone! Gotta go for prefects duty." Hermione said hurriedly with a wink.

"Yea, enjoy!" Ron said, winking back.

Hermione shut the door. Then all of a sudden, the thought of seeing Draco again gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She was silent for a while. Then she saw him.

He was on the floor clutching his stomach. He was groaning in pain! His robe was drenched with blood. "Draco!" she shouted anxiously, not noticing that she was using his first name. Rushing forward to the figure on the floor, all that matters to her is that he'll be alive. Alive to kiss her again…


	4. Author's note

Author's Note 

I'm so sorry to leave you guys hanging. But dun worry I'll make it up to you guys when I next update.

Unfortunately…I can't update sooner. I got some major test coming up and I gotta mug for them. So very sorry…

But I'll give you a tip, the more you guys review, the more I'll update after the tests! So there, keep reviewing!

Love,

heart4hug


	5. The Kiss and Shattering Hopes

**A/N: **Big thanks to all reviewers. To secretspells311 for your double reviews! And to other reviewers, Hidden-Me-05, Hermione02886 and Steph! Love ya'll! Once again, I apologize for taking such a long time to update, especially, leaving you guys hanging like that. Anyways, it's ready! So here goes, enjoy!

**Chapter 4:** The Kiss and shattering Hopes

"Draco!" Hermione screamed, throwing herself over the lifeless body of Draco.

"Uh, Hermione?" Louisa Peters, a girl from the third year said. Hermione remembered her as the girl whom she 'saved' from Draco. "That ain't Draco. I'm just practicing with my boggart. You see, I'm kinda frightened of him and I've transformed him into a weakling." She chuckled, beaming in pride. "I'm so sorry to cause you so much worry," she continued apologetically then ran away.

Hermione's face turned into a bright red.

Hermione's P.O.V 

Oh my gosh! Why was I so anxious? Why did I care that much? Did he ever exist in my heart? Did he mattered that much? Why? Oh fuck! I've forgotten all bout Ron! What would he think?

End of P.O.V 

As if on cue, Ron exploded "Were you really so worked up? I mean, come on, his a Malfoy! He's Draco Malfoy. You should rejoice if he's dead!"

Losing her cool, Hermione retorted in rage. "Why are you so against Draco? Why are you always so over-protective? Do you have to question my every move? Why can't you have some trust in me? You're my best mate!"

"Cause I care" Ron replied, dejected. " Cause you matters the most to me. And I wouldn't in my wildest dream ever wanna lose you. Especially to Draco Malfoy!" Ron continued softly.

"Well, I guess we both need a little cooling down." Hermione concluded with a devastated look. "I'll see you in Hogwarts then, go on with your duty." Hermione said walking off without turning back.

Unknown to all, Draco, hidden behind his compartment door had witness everything…

Minutes later after alighting from the train 

Hermione spotted Hagrid among the huge crowd. It wasn't hard spotting the giant. His loud voice was booming "All first years! Gather here!" Hermione's memories of first year swarmed in her head. It was such a long time ago. She ran forward in Hagrid's welcoming arms. "I've missed you!" She laughed as Hagrid ruffled her much tamer hair. For once, all her worries were gone.

"My, look how much you've grown!" Hagrid replied. Just then Professor Mcgonall came over. "Ah, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Malfoy is already waiting for you in your private carriage. I hope you know that you'll be having dinner together in the head's carriage, as you'll be skipping dinner later. You'll be briefed by Professor Dumbledore then, instead. Alright, I'll see you to your carriage now." Professor Mcgonagall said leading the way, with Hermione following her. A worried crease forming on her forehead.

She definitely wasn't prepared to be with Draco Malfoy. Alone. Never in her life had she felt so alone. She couldn't bring herself to face her two best friends, yet alone, Draco Malfoy.

"There you are, my dear." Professor Mcgonagall interrupted her thoughts.

"Thanks!" Hermione replied, forcing a smile.

"Alright, bon appetite!"

Hermione took a deep breath, muster all her courage and pushed open the door of the carriage.

It was so beautiful! She gasped. The wall of the carriage was lined with gold tiles. The velvety couch was just too good to be true. Especially after the long ride and the series of events.

"I hope you're done with gaping at the furniture. Please hurry up, I'm starving!" A deep voice called out. Hermione noticed, for once, he hadn't used the term mudblood. Hermione shifted her glance to the candle lit table in the middle of the luxurious carriage. For the third time that day, she noticed Draco. And again it sent shivers up her spine. Her heart was thumping wildly.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, blushing. She took the sit across Draco.

Studying the way he ate, they ate in silence.

It was an awkward silence.

She opened her mouth to say something when Draco said, "You cared, didn't you?"

Hermione shut her mouth. She knew what Draco meant but she just couldn't bring herself to agree. So they sat in another series of awkward silence.

" If something were to have happened to me…" His voice trailed away as he stood up towards Hermione and caressed her slim body.

Looking into her eyes, "…what would you do?" He whispered into her ear.

Hermione started to say something. "Hushhh…" Draco drew a finger across her lips and ended her words with yet another magical kiss…

Breaking away from the kiss, Hermione gasped "I want you…"she sighed "forever"

Draco looked away and winced "We can't…" he frowned "He…he'll come for us…even in azkaban. Lucius Malfoy'll come…"

His lips quivered as he spoke.

**A/N:** Sorry for leaving you guys hanging yet again. But no worries, I'll be back real soon this time. Meanwhile, you know what you can do, keep reviewing!


	6. Maybe being Together Ain't that Bad afte...

**A/N:** Thanks for all you reviews! You guys are great! Keep it up. Anyways, here's the next chap! Please review and enjoy!

**Chapter 5: **Maybe being Together Ain't that Bad after all

"Why?" Hermione questioned, fear in her eyes. "Cause you're a mudblood," he said simply.

"Fuck," Hermione swore, collapsing into the couch. "So you still hate me for being a mudblood? You'll just toy around with my feelings and dump me eventually because of that? Can I help it?" she demanded in anger. "I thought, you had changed…I guess a leopard can never change his spots" she continued softly, sadly.

"No…I…" Draco started desperately as the carriage door swung open. Drat! He thought.

"We've reached!" Ron strolled in. Hermione hurriedly wiped away the drop of tear that had fallen. Why was I such a fool she thought miserably.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for pissing you off just now" Ron said as he embraced her, ignoring Draco.

But Hermione wasn't paying attention. She could swear she heard Draco mumbled an apology.

She brightened up again.

"Come on, let's go" Ron said, leading Hermione out by her hand. She didn't even notice it, her mind was so preoccupied. With thoughts of…Draco.

In Hogwarts 

The trio, including Ginny, were at the table. Hermione smiled, as Harry and Ginny snuggled together.

After the last first year was being put into her house and the cheering had died down, Professor Dumbledore raised his hands up and silence swept through the grand hall.

"Welcome back for another year in Hogwarts! Firstly, let's congratulate the heads who will be working with the prefects to make sure everything goes right. Let's congratulate Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Can the both of you please rise?" Cheers from the two rival houses cheered and murmurs could be heard gossiping.

Hermione stood up. She could feel Draco's stare on her. But she avoided making eye contact.

"Alright, thank you. I guess you're all hungry and tired from the long journey. So, without further ado, let the feast begin!" At once, food of all kinds appeared on the table.

Hermione forced another smile and sat down. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned around. Argh! Draco Malfoy! She felt herself shiver. The look of him, making her lose her cool again. He was shifting uneasily. "Dumbledore wants us" Ron looked up and threw Draco a dirty look as he said "us". Draco smirked and walk off with Hermione following behind, thoughts whirling in her mind.

Hermione's P.O.V 

Why do I have to melt in front of him? Fuck him, does he have to be so god damn cute?

I had better get a grip on myself.

End of P.O.V 

The two heads walked out of the hall, oblivious to the stares and whispers around them.

Once outside, Draco began his 'speech'. Those words that he had thought out so carefully. "Hermione?" Draco whipped around. Hermione stomach did a 360 degrees turn. He had called her by her first name!

"Hmm?" Hermione looked up coolly. "Well, I know I've been acting like a coward, being so scared of dad…er…I mean Lucius Malfoy. That sometimes I'm a little mean. But you see, I'm not him and will never be. I know I don't ever apologize but, um…"

Hermione's soft heart melted as he spoke. "Then don't," She said, smiling.

She hugged him, no longer with a heavy heart. He pecked her on her flawless cheeks.

Breaking away, Hermione said. "We'd better hurry on. Dumbledore's probably wondering where we are."

Draco shook his head and smiled. It's still the same Hermione beneath, always anxious.

But Professor Dumbledore wasn't the least bit worried. For in his Crystal Ball, he had witness the partners hugging. He thought: Maybe putting them together ain't such a bad idea after all. Smiling to himself, he waited for the Partners in Love to arrive…

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy! As usual, please keep reviewing!


	7. Fate

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews. To the new and loyal reviewers. Love ya lots! Keep them coming! This chapter will be a little short. Sorry bout that. I promise I'll try to lengthen my other chaps. Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: **Fate

"Enter!" Professor Dumbledore commanded as Hermione knocked on the huge brass door.

Draco pushed the door open for Hermione to enter before entering.

"I see you guys're getting along rather nicely." Professor Dumbledore said as he smiled warmly.

Hermione blushed while Draco looked away and smiled bashfully.

Professor Dumbledore continued, "Alright, keep it up! I'm sure the both of you'll lead the school well. I gather you know bout the sharing of _a _dormitory?"

The both of them nodded their heads.

"I would like to show you to your dorms personally."

"What 'bout the password? Draco asked.

"Oh that, it will be decided on your fate." He smiled mysteriously.

Seeing the lost look in the both of them, he continued. "I'll put four words: Rivalry, Friendship, Love and Marriage into this goblet of fire. The word that gets picked will be your password and of course…your fate."

Professor Dumbledore dropped the four slips of paper into the goblet.

Hermione's heart was racing.

Draco's eyes widen.

Fate? They wondered nervously.

The fire turned blue and out popped a slip of paper.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other then at the folded piece of paper in Dumbledore's palm.

He unfolded the paper.

They held their breath.

Thoughts raced through their mind.

Though they were friends now, they didn't trust each other to be friends forever.

Draco's too tricky. Hermione thought.

Hermione's a mudblood. Draco thought.

Yet deep down in their hearts, they knew what they wanted.

The slip of paper, unfolded, was lying on his palm.

They peered over with a mixed feeling of curiosity and fear.

It read "marriage".

**A/N: **How is it? And sorry for the short chapter. Seriously in demand for more reviews!


	8. More than Meets the Eye

**A/N: **Thanks to all reviewers.

**Secretspells311:** Thank for reviewing loyally. You're great!

**Nitwittie: **Thanks! And I'll definitely lengthen my chapters. This's one long one.

**XXrocksTAH-07Xx:** Keep reviewing! You go gal! And bout the cliffies…erm…no promises there!

**PlainSimple: **You got a great attitude there bout the cliffies! Thanks gal…whees…

**Hannah-901: **Thanks! Hope you'll love this one too!

**Fiona McKinnon: **Thanks! Love your review manz…heh…

**Aborigine gal: **No worries! I'll be writing and you gotta do your job in reviewing! Anyways, thanks for your review!

Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 : **More than Meets the Eye

"The goblet of fire never lies" the words of Professor Dumbledore kept playing over and over in Hermione's mind.

"Marriage?" How could it be? Draco thought half amused, half shocked.

Impossible! They both agreed in their hearts as they followed Dumbledore to their dormitory.

"Here we are." The professor beckoned them to the giant portrait on the wall.

A married couple was kissing passionately.

However, their faces were just a blur blob of paint.

"Marriage!" Draco said in a clear voice.

The portrait splitted in the middle, revealing the magnificent common room.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to explore your room alone then. Have an early night. Good nite!" The professor bade with a wink.

"How can this be compared to the Malfoy Manor?" Draco boasted, smirking haughtily.

Hermione stared at him in bewilderment.

I guess some things never ever changed. She thought, smiling.

She gaped at the beautiful furniture in the common room.

The wooden furniture were lacquered till they shone.

Finally her gaze fell on Draco.

He was staring intently at her, smiling, fantasizing.

"What are you looking at?" She asked innocently.

She walked over and flashed him her dazzling, mysterious smile.

He melted.

"You…" He breathed into her ears, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Me? What?" She replied flirtiously.

"You're sexy!"

She opened her mouth to tease him again and he brought a kiss down her lips.

Fireworks exploded in her mind.

This was the third time he had kissed her and yet she still felt the thrill of it.

This is one boy I gotta have! She thought, kissing him back enthusiastically.

They collapsed onto the couch.

His tongue wiggling, begging entrance.

She willingly obliged as he slid his tongue in.

She let out a moan. She was loving it.

They explored each other's mouth, as they lashed about playfully.

Then he slipped her tank top over her shoulders then down, revealing a lacy black bra.

She started undoing his shirt. Revealing his muscular body.

She was glad that the magic between them was still lingering.

But she know it will fade away. Soon.

A slytherin and a gryffindor will never be together.

Like as before.

He slid his hands around her waist then brought up to unclasp her bra.

She ran her fingers across his body and down to his pants into his silk boxers.

Things were getting exciting!

When someone interrupt.

Speaking of the devil. Hermione thought irritably

"Wha…" Ron muttered.

Hermione and Draco looked up, startled.

Hermione hurriedly pull her strap over her shoulders.

"Ron!" Hermione finally broke the awkward silence. "What're you doing here? How did you get in?"

Draco as stunned, said "Well, if it isn't weasel looking for mudblood?"

He pushed her away in faked disgust.

"Here, you can have her back." Draco smirked, grabbed his robe and made his way to the bedroom.

Hermione stare helplessly after him.

She felt like a whore.

How could he? She was left in the lurch alone. Who could she trust?

Without thinking, she called out to Draco.

He whipped his head and wink at her.

So he was still afraid to lose his pride. Fuck! She thought, hurt.

"Hermione! How could you? Do you know who he is?" The string of questions came pouring out of Ron's mouth.

Hermione hurriedly pressed her lips to his to shut him up.

He moaned in happiness.

Finally she released. He looked daze. There was a delighted look on his face.

He was craving for more.

"I…I'll see y…you round?" Ron smiled, a stupid look on his face.

Hermione nodded and smiled with relief.

Ron left and she collapsed onto the couch.

Hermione's P.O.V 

Ron's so naïve. As if I'll ever fall for him. And what's Draco up to? Why is he so damn fickle-minded? Thought I could start to trust him. I guess a 'Malfoy's pride' is more important to him. After all, he's a slytherin. And one can never trust a slytherin. Especially not the slytherin prince. So why do I feel so hurt and betrayed? Do I treat him as just a friend or is there more to it?

End of P.O.V 

**Meanwhile Draco was lying on his bed thinking.**

Draco felt a stab of guilt.

He chided himself for it.

Draco's P.O.V 

How do I really feel bout her? Am I faking my feelings for her? She's a mudblood after all. So why should I feel so guilty? Are we even just friends or is there more than meets the eye?

**End of P.O.V**

**A/N: **You know the drill…Review!


End file.
